


The Problems of Staying together - at Christmastime

by Hyndara71



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyndara71/pseuds/Hyndara71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that easy for a Grimm and Cop to live together with a Blutbad, loving his decoration-times ... Translation</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problems of Staying together - at Christmastime

Disclaimer: Grimm is the property of NBC, Hazy Mills Production, CK Production and a lot of others. Nothing mine, only the idea.  
A/N: This translation was original part of my Christmas-Bingo Card for de_bingo at LJ. I was asked to do this so … I hope you enjoy.

 

Sleep!  
Nick kicked the shoes from his feet before he fell backwards on the bed. His eyes were closed, and he felt how he fell asleep …  
Sleep …  
„Morning!“  
Nick jumped, looking around.  
Where he was? When he was? How he came here?  
He blinkened to the stairs and noticed Monroe coming up those stairs, carrying a box in his arms and wearing a stocking cap on his head.  
„Morning“, Nick mumbled, taking his iPhone out of the pocket and looking at the time.  
Half an hour! Great! Two nights on duty and now all he got was half an hour of sleep.  
„Don't feel hurt“, Monroe said, „I just heard your heading in. So, take your time. I'm only busy with the decorations for Christmas.“  
Nick nodded with small eyes and yawned. Again he felt back on the bed, the eyes closed, half asleep again.  
„Maybe you shouldn't do that. That's not good for the bed“, Monroe mentioned.  
Not his problem, Nick decided, cuddling into the pillow before he was asleep again.

A loud noise made him jump again.  
What happened?  
Nick looked around.  
Monroe was gone, only the box was still beside the stairs. But …  
„I'm alright!“ Monroe's voices yelled through the house. „Nothing bad! I only fell from the ladder. But I'm okay!“  
Nick shoke his head. Maybe he should look after his friend, only to make sure Monroe was alright. But … again noises came up to his attic telling him Monroe was busy with the decorations. And Nick was already again drifting away into the lands of dreams …

And a felt minute later … someone began to hammer.  
Nick moaned and burried his head beneath the pillow. But the hammering didn't stop.  
No! This couldn't be true! It COULDN'T!  
But the hammering continued, and Monroe began to whistle a christmas-song.  
„Could you please do this later?“ Nick finally asked after the hammering didn't stop.  
Monroe turned around, the eyes bright in surprise. „Oh, you are awake!“ he said.  
Nick shoke his head and tried to be as friendly as possible. „Seriously not“, he said. „Monroe, it's a great offer you did but … I don't see this working. Not after a 48h-duty without any sleep.“ He sighed. „Isn't there the possibility that you can do your decorations when I'm at work?“  
Monroe looked down. „Ahm, there's a problem“, he said. „You know, me and my whole family, we all love Christmas and we spend a lot of time in planing the yearly decoration. We are always starting the last week before December with the decoration.“  
Nick nodded. „Okay, I get that. But … you could start elsewhere. For example … in the frontyard. Last year you had this cute essamble out there with the deers and the toboggan ...“ He stopped after he saw how Monroe began to shake his head.  
„I'm sorry, Nick, but … we are PLANING where we start and how to go on“, the Blutbad mentioned. „That's a fix-plan, you know?“  
Nick sighed again, rubbing his face. „I get that“, he said. „But is there any paragraph in your plan to keep the renter awake?“  
„Uhm“, Monroe pulled a face. „I'm sorry but I fear you weren't a topic, Nick. To be correct, I think it's better not to say that you are staying here.“  
Nick pointed at him self. „Grimm?“ He asked with a bitter grin.  
Monroe shrugged. „Sorry“, he said.  
Okay, this was that, Nick decided. He HAD to do something. He had to find a little rest along with sleep before he would begin to run wild or something. Right now that axe in the trailer seemed very tempting to him.  
So Nick began to look after his shoes.  
„What are you doing?“ Monroe asked.  
Nick put on his shoes before he stood up. „I'm leaving“, he said.  
The bed at the trailer was very comfortable. Okay, the trailer was cold now without heating but better than nothing.  
Monroe's eyes widened. „No, no, no!“ he said, jumping into Nick's way. „You are staying! No need to leave.“  
Nick looked up into the face of his friend. „I need some rest, really. I'm only human“, he said.  
„Okay, no hammering anymore. Is this a deal?“ Monroe asked.  
Nick eyed his friend suspiciously. „What about your family and the plan?“  
Monroe began to grin. „Well, when my cousin will phone me tonight I will tell him the local Grimm had held me busy today. And … that wouldn't be a complete lie!“  
Why oh why this wouldn't help if he would ever meet another member of Monroe's family Nick asked himself. But … this house was warm, the bed already there and very comfortable. And when …  
„No further hammering?“ he asked.  
„No hammering“, Monroe answered.  
„No falling from a ladder?“ Nick asked.  
„I don't do that very often. It's not so good for my back, you know?“ Monroe rubbed his back and grinned.  
„No loud noise?“  
„A Maushertz wouldn't hear me anymore!“  
The bed stood there and it was so damend comfortable …  
„Okay ...“ Nick finally decided and went back to the bed.  
„Great! Uhm … should I wake you up when dinner is done?“ Monroe asked with a big grin in his face.  
„Yeah, sure …“ Nick nodded, putting his shoes aside before he laid down on the bed again, snuggling into the pillow and … felt asleep again …  
Monroe tiptoed down the stairs to the ground floor, crawled through the living room and the kitchen to the door leading to the basement, tiptoeing down those stairs too.  
And a moment later …  
A loud rattling let Nick jump again.  
„Oh Lord!“ The Grimm groaned.  
„Everything's fine!“ Monroe yelled up to him. „I'm only putting up the rest of the decorations. No need to worry!“  
Nick shoke his head and fell back on the bed.  
But at least … Monroe wasn't hammering anymore, he sighed, hiding his head under the pillow.


End file.
